1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to machine motion control, and more particularly relates to a machine motion control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacturing process, notebooks, mobile phones and other electronic devices require different tests to be performed on corresponding test machines or moving parts on the test machines, such as surface pressure tests, torsion tests and pull tests, to test their mechanical strength before release. Generally, an axis control card is used to control a servo device, such as a motor, to test the electronic devices on the test machine and/or the moving part and obtain different test parameters.
However, in use, one control card can only control a corresponding test machine or a moving part to test the electronic devices thereon, which cannot meet large-scale test requirements. Moreover, the axis control cards are expensive and have complex structure, which may increase test costs.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.